


Sociopath Alpha - Art

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Cleaning house was such a messy business...
Series: Banners and Icons [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Sociopath Alpha - Art

Peter decides it's time to clean house...

[ ](https://imgur.com/NahU3qP)

* * *


End file.
